Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey
by chocolatecheesecakes
Summary: Time is wibbly wobbly timey wimey. Katie loves Oliver, Oliver is dead. Katie can save Oliver if she goes back and dies first. M for suicide and dark themes.


**Hey you lot.**

**This is actually a Doctor Who and Harry Potter crossover. But I had to write about time travel as the ABS of KBOW ship on The Pirate Ship Battles forum and... Couldn't resist it! Whovians unite!**

**This is M for trigger warnings (suicide) and dark themes. I write so much fluff I needed to give other things a go.**

**I used all the prompts I was given - peacock, snake, bomb, critic, justice. Oh, and thank you's to LucyKent for allowing me to do a crossover X**

Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey

"I was too terrified to open the door, let alone sneak a peek through the window." Katie laughed, tidying up the papers on the kitchen table (papers for the course she was taking to become a Healer). "I don't know what Charlie's brought back home this time, but it scared the living daylights of me."

Oliver raised one eyebrow, propping his trusty Nimbus 2002 against one of the kitchen cupboards, purposely right in front of the one that contained Katie's tinned vegan meals. "Shame." He said, after a pause. "I haven't seen Percy in a while, it'd be nice to go around. If-" He added, seeing Katie's expression. "If Charlie hasn't brought something weird back to England."

Katie nodded distractedly, picking up the papers and kissing her boyfriend on the cheek. "As long it's not a snake." She laughed, before moving back through to the living room, where her paperwork normally lived. The only reason that it had been in the kitchen at all was because she needed to both keep an eye on the pasta and finish her mid-term assessment. "Or a peacock, peacocks seem to hate me."

She hummed a snatch of song that had been on the wireless earlier as she slipped the papers into her purple plastic folder, neatly marking a tick in a Muggle sharpie in the top left hand corner of her mid-term assessment. Katie checked it through once more, grabbing her wand and flicking it in the direction of the pasta on the stovetop, in case it chanced to bubble over.

Half-expecting to hear Oliver call her name from the kitchen, Katie kept an ear open for his deep, Scottish and incredibly sexy voice. But he didn't interrupt her as she flicked through the papers, kneeling down with her elbows balanced on the table either side of her purple plastic folder. It took her another two minutes to realise that she couldn't even hear him moving around, be that upstairs or on the bottom floor.

"Oliver?" She called out, using his first name as he had asked her to do, all that time ago, after their first date in the April of 1996. "Oliver?"

No response. Katie remained in silence for a few extra seconds (_Oliver?_ _Oliver_? _Oliver_!) before silently standing up. She held her wand out in front of her like Harry had taught her to do in the DA, and crept through to the kitchen, her feet making no sound in her yellow flowery socks (Oliver's favourites).

"Oliver?" She called again, a hint of terror creeping into her otherwise level tone. "Oliver? This isn't funny. Oliver?"

Katie stopped dead, right in the middle of the kitchen. She felt acid burn the back of her throat, and her wand clattered to the floor. Her blue eyes were fixated on the foot, just poking out from behind the kitchen table.

The foot was wearing a blue sock, patterned with golden bulrushes...

"OLIVER!" Katie screamed, racing to where she could see the foot, and then flopping to the ground, next to the man lying on the ground.

T"No no no no no..." She said over and over, her eyes blurring with tears as she forced herself to go through her Healer training. Check for a pulse.

Katie couldn't remember anything else. She pressed two fingers desperately to Oliver's neck, then to his wrist. Nothing, nothing at all. Katie choked a sob out, feeling a bomb of explosions go off in her mind, digging up memories that made her stoop down and press her ear to where his heart was-

"This." Oliver gestured to where his heart was. "Is yours now Belle."

Still nothing. Katie kept trying, alternating between wrist, neck and heart, sobbing all the while, before letting out a scream of pure, unadulterated pain, and throwing her arms around Oliver's neck, kissing his chin, his lips, his forehead... Anything that might make him live.

She didn't hear the noise that accompanied the appearance of a large blue box in the kitchen, or the arrival of the box itself. "OLIVER!" Katie screamed again, tears flowing down her face. "Please, Oliver..."

The man produced a strange metal rod, it resembled a wand in the most rudimentary of ways so he was most definitely not a wizard, and scanned the two people on the ground- one crying, one...

He took a glance at what the scan came up with.

_1 Life Sign Detected_

The man sighed, pocketing the strange rod in the left side pocket of his trousers, and looked at Katie sadly. She was simply crying now, her face buried in Oliver's Puddlemere robes and her hands clutching Oliver's own.

"Come on, come on..." The Doctor murmured, walking over to Katie and helping her up. "You can't do anything for him now."

"O-o-Oliver..." Katie stuttered, looking up at the Doctor with her large blue eyes. "A-are you a Healer? C-can you help O-Oliver?"

Her hands clutched the blue fabric of the Doctor's suit, and pulled his back over a little with the exertion of the strength. "I'm so sorry." The Doctor said seriously, looking over to the body on the floor. "But there's nothing more you can do for him."

The Doctor was lying, of course. He could do _something_.

oOo

Katie sat amongst the piles of paper that had not moved from the kitchen for a week and five days. She looked straight ahead, not at the work she had to complete but had hardly started, not out if the window to see critics walking past the house of oh that poor girl losing her boyfriend in such terrible circumstances too.

And definitely not at the patch of stone where Oliver had collapsed on, two weeks ago to the day. He had died of what seemed like nothing. A heart attack...

There was a ring of the doorbell.

Katie didn't move to get it. It was probably a neighbour, off to drop around some food or to offer some 'helpful advice'. The only person Katie wanted to see was Oliver. Not Mrs Mackenzie, not her mother or Angelina or George or Alicia.

The doorbell rang again. Katie looked up in surprise. One look couldn't hurt... Surely? Maybe it was Oliver, and his strong arms would wrap around her waist, and their lips would connect with the same blissful feeling that she remembered...

One look wouldn't hurt.

oOo

Katie sat bolt upright.

All she remembered...

_She pulled open the blue painted wood door with a sharp yank, half-expecting to see a nosy neighbour and wishing to see Oliver, but instead..._

_A man._

_No, not a man. He said so himself. A helper, he called himself a Timelord. He promised to help Katie. He promised- so why was she here?_

_Clean hands..._

_Smooth face..._

_"It's bigger on the inside." He - the Doctor - had said, like that was something new, something alien._

_The blue box had been parked on her front lawn, perfectly adjacent to the path. Too perfect. Too measured._

"_She's called the TARDIS."_

_It was alive..._

_A living thing, stuck in a blue box. Ironic, really. The Doctor could travel in time - which again wasn't new for Katie._

_Back to 22nd April 1996. The Doctor strapped something to her wrist-_

_It's still there. What did he call it? A vortex manipulator. It could project her consciousness into her younger body so Katie could-_

_"To save Oliver." The Doctor had said, so incredibly seriously, like he had two weeks ago. But was it two weeks? It was actually about five years and two weeks. Or not. Time travel was..._

_Wibbly wobbly timey wimey._

_"To save Oliver." The Doctor had said. "To save Oliver you have to stop yourself from ever getting involved with him."_

_Clichéd but apparently true. Justice_ _came in the_ _form_ _of suicide_.

_Kill herself._

_Save Oliver._

_Fuck it all._

Katie swallowed, looking around the dark dormitory. To her left, Alicia was curled up in a tight ball of duvets and blankets and legs and arms. To her right was Angelina, covers strewn everywhere, and the actual girl nowhere to be seen.

_George_.

"I'm sorry." She said to her younger self. "I'm sorry, but Oliver..."

Why was she saying this to herself? Her younger self would be dead in the morning. And her, the older Katie-

She would never have existed.

_Wibbly wobbly timey wimey._

The corridors were deserted at this time of night. Katie walked at a brisk pace to the Astronomy tower (Dumbledore died there oh fuck she was actually going to do this). The thick cloak she had wrapped around her shoulders so the disadvantages of wearing only blue Paisley pyjamas to bed fluttered slightly in the draughts that echoed around the corridors of Hogwarts.

At least she wouldn't have to live through the War. Getting cursed. Seeing Fred's eyes turn cold.

And Oliver would live.

"_I'd fuck up the World for you." Oliver said, with a grin. "I wouldn't if you didn't ask me to though."_

Who would he marry though?

Probably Allie.

Katie was at the edge of the tower now. Just a step and she would fall. The vortex manipulator was still strapped tightly to her wrist, as a kind of promise that she could still back out.

She was a Gryffindor.

Katie sobbed, taking a huge deep breath and biting her tongue down, drawing salty blood with the sharp cuts.

A stupid Gryffindor.

She licked her lips, chapped from the wind, and peeked over the edge. It was a long way down. Katie sobbed again.

"We were gonna have kids Ollie." Katie sobbed, clutching the steel railing. Her tears froze to her cheeks, it was so cold. It was supposed to be April, but it was freezing.

Katie let the cloak flutter to the ground behind her, and felt the air hit her bare arms on all sides. Goosebumps rose on her pale skin, that weren't due completely to the temperature.

She was a brave Gryffindor.

Her toes curled over the edge. Her fingers stumbled over the clasp for the Vortex Manipulator, trembling and twitching until, finally, the wretched garment was gone.

One step...

Just one step.

"I love you Ollie." Katie said aloud, but her words were lost to the wind.

Then...

She...

Screamed and let her legs give way and her grip loosened on the railing...

Falling...

_Ollie..._

_I..._


End file.
